


The Squire

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Growth, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Padawan is chosen. A training bond is formed.[The Squire] koude songes make and wel endyte,Juste and eek daunce, and wel purtreye and wryte.(General Prologue 95 – 96)The Canterbury Tales, Geoffrey ChaucerTakes place in the third year of the war, after the Gathering but before Ahsoka's departure from the Order.In the story timeline, after The Bud Shall Yield No Meal (Clone War segments)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Gungi fans out there. Hope that you enjoy.

**Coruscant**

**The Jedi Temple  
Year 15.05**

The young Wookiee vibrates with excitement. The anticipation of the moment. The young human knight stands before him in the training salle. His long shaggy hair mimics one of the Initiate's own species. The lightsaber belt at his waist is dotted with polished teeth - a trophy claimed in homage to his Master's people. The trophy identifies him as adult hunter in that tradition.

A people shared by the young woman standing behind them as a witness. A young Padawan, with nearly two years experience on the frontlines. A young woman who had led he and his fellow age group on their Gathering. An event that went toes-up when their ship was attacked by pirates.

A young woman who had saved and lead them to growth and a strong bond. A huntress whose leadership had shown them the path to free her when she had been taken by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka.

The young Initiate comes back to the present at the cough of a deep voice. His nose wrinkles at the non-Jedi scent and lack of Force-signature - only a powerful presence of his own. A very large clone, known officially as Null-13 stands next to the young Knight. Lending his strength for this moment. The trooper looks at the Corellian and nods.

"Gungi," the young knight says, his voice marked by his Corellian drawl. He continues with the rest of Gungi's name; the difficult words rolling off his tongue without effort. "You have passed all of your Initiate trials with ease. You have Gathered and constructed your own lightsaber."

Gungi sees him look at the young woman. He sees a shared look between them. "Padawan Tano, who led and chaperoned you on your difficult Gathering, and the subsequent...." He grins. "...adventures has asked that I examine you for Choosing."

The young knight's eyes soften, their green gaze tracking to the floor. "I find that there is little that I can ask for an examination. Padawan Tano's word is good enough for me. I have been struck by the unique manner in which you and your fellow Initiates rescued her."

He grins again, once side of his mouth quirking up. "Of course, Padawan Tano would tell me that she was already working on a plan and didn't need rescuing."

Gungi can feel the Smirk forming on the young woman's expressive face, without even looking. The large clone laughs.

"I think that you, of all of your fellow Initiates, most speak to me in the Force for what I have to do with my battalion." His face grows hard. "I would rather that you learn at the Temple. But the Order and the Republic have need of us all."

"So the question remains, Initiate Gungi." He pauses. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan?'

Gungi closes his eyes, and opens himself to the Force. He sees himself at this young Knight and Shadow's side. Of bringing light where there is darkness.

He opens his eyes.  _"Yes. It is my honor to be Chosen as your Padawan learner, Master Croft."_

Taliesin Croft walks over to Gungi, as does Ahsoka. After a moment, Croft signals to Drop, as the Null is known, to join them.

Croft and Gungi bow to each other. Croft produces an object from his belt. Gungi starts as he realizes that it is an old braid of fair hair, twisted as into a Padawan braid and singed at one end. "Padawan Gungi, I realize that you would have no problem making your own braid," he says dryly, "but it would be an honor if you would wear mine for a while."

Gungi nods, touched. Croft hands the braid to Ahsoka. They smile at each other in understanding. "Due to circumstances of the war at the time, my Master was not able to Knight me or sever my braid. Padawan Tano," he pauses, "Ahsoka is my hunt-sister in the traditions of the Hunt on her world. She did me the honor of performing both tasks. I ask that she do me the honor of attaching your braid; as she brought you to my attention."

Ahsoka bows to Croft and accepts the braid. She smiles as she attaches it to Gungi's right temple. She does not bow again, instead pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Gungi. I am sure that you and your age-mates will want to celebrate. Bear in mind that all of them, with the teamwork demonstrated in your Gathering are responsible for this. The Force chose you for me, but celebrate with them. Their time will come. I know that there are other Knights looking for Padawans, who have not made it in from the field. Encourage them, but enjoy your moment."

He gives a warm smile. "Meet me in the meditation room just outside the Council chamber in two hours. We will start on forming the training bond before the Council greets you."

They bow to each other. Drop grins and slaps the young new-Padawan on his back. The blow would have felled a human, but Gungi takes it as a mere tickle.

XXXXX

Gungi kneels on the zafu, facing his new Master. He closes his eyes and opens his mind to the mystical partner that has been with him for as long as he can remember.

He reaches out, feels a powerful presence intruding, no, not intruding, asking its way into his mind. He gasps as a flash of knowledge, of insight, of warmth blossoms in his Force-sense.

His mind's eye opens wide as words form in his brain. Words in Basic, entwined with Shyriwook. Scenes begin to play in his mind.

A young Corellian, at an age of being chosen, standing next to a tall, beautiful, serene Togruta. The young Corellian and the Togruta being told by faceless beings that  _no, Croft cannot be chosen right now. He needs more time as an Initiate. He has only been here for eight years. Look at what has happened with the one brought here with him. Give him two more years, Master Ti. You may mentor him. Come back to us in two years, Master._

The faceless ones' voices soften. _Less than a year it has been, since Fe Sun died. Too soon it is, young Master. Heal you must after two such losses._

Gungi feels the pain of both of them. Of the joy, two years to the day later, on the young boy's fifteenth name day, as the graceful huntress attaches a worn pair of silka beads to his hair on the right side. Of the pride, as he pushes himself to prove himself worthy.

Of the love as he pushes himself to prove to her critics that Ti can raise a powerful Knight.

The scene changes to another picture. Of his new Master in Togruta hunting attire, as his Master, in her role as an elder of the Hunt, places a belt of teeth around his waist. Of a younger version of the huntress, about Gungi's age now, in her own primal hunting attire leaning over him with a knife.

Of the pain when she plunges the knife in his chest. A knife thrust that saves his life, as Gungi feels breathing ease from injuries. Of the young huntress lifting him to take him to safety.

Gungi feels warmth as the same young huntress. Older, with the pain of injuries; the pride on her face as she stands in her formal robes and and nearly touches her lightsaber to raise him to Knighthood.

Of pain again, as he watches his new Master embrace three other Padawans. A beautiful blonde human woman with a warm smile. A Twi'lek male. A reserved Chalactan female. A place where Gungi is not allowed to go with these three. A place of light and... something else. He senses a Smirk from the presence. _Oh, no, my lad. Not for you._

The presence screams as Gungi sees two of the Padawans lying dead on desert sands. Of the other in pain as she leaves a part of herself with them.

He feels himself being pushed slightly away. The warm presence looks into his mind. Of the frustration and impatience at not being able to select a crystal. Of the calming presence of Yoda telling him that he must overcome his anger in order to truly touch the Force. Of the pride of his new lightsaber, with its wooden handle that speaks to the heritage of his proud people.

Of the fear as the young huntress from his Master's mind shoves them from danger so that she can face it alone; to put her body and life between them and the pirates. Of the admiration for her as she fearlessly faces the Separatist general. The cyborg who bears the many lightsabers of Jedi he has slaughtered.

The admiration more palpable when they all learned that this was the second time she had faced him and had survived.

The new presence interrupts his memories. _On top of that, she survived without injury and on her own skills. It took me a lightsaber thrust to the ribs and two battalions coming in to survive._

Gungi smiles as he feels the presence take hold in his mind. A comforting warmth in the back of his mind. He starts as he feels another presence as well.

The same serene Huntress. He feels her smile. _Welcome young one. Someday, my Padawan and I will be able to adequately break our training bond. Just haven't been together since he was Knighted._

He smiles. He thinks how lucky he is. His eyes roll; the first of probably many, as the bond speaks to him. _There is no such thing as luck, my young apprentice._

_He's just saying that because I am in here, young one. He is a Corellian and a Mandalorian. Luck is part of his makeup, as well as confidence in his abilities._

_Lucky_ , Gungi thinks.

**The Council Chamber**

Gungi and his Master stand in the center of the Council chamber as Council members express their approval of the bond and provide insight to the new Padawan. Most of them are carbon copies of Mace Windu. "Trust in the Force. The Force has chosen well, young one."

His eyes narrow as he detects a bit of reluctance on Master Windu's part when speaking of his Master's skill.

But four of the Masters provide different insight. "Make sure that you show compassion to all, including the troopers under your command, Gungi," says Obi-wan Kenobi, "they will always follow you. Don't throw their lives away. Follow your Master's example, in this, at least," the Coruscanti accent finishes with a hint of dry humor.

"Take pride in your heritage, as well, Gungi. Your people will be most proud of you," says Plo Koon, his fearsome visage somehow softened by the words,

"Learn from all of your teachers, young Wookiee, you will," says Yoda, "Even those of your age or a bit older." A vision of a young Togruta, her arms around him in an embrace of pride flashes to his mind.

The tall, serene Huntress speaks to him last, as her form shimmers from a hologram. "I am proud of your Master, Gungi. That pride extends to you. Learn from him, trust him, but trust in yourself as well." She smiles. "Be sure to question him, to challenge him. He should always be able to answer your challenge. But know that sometimes he may need to make decisions when you don't have all of the knowledge to answer."

Gungi is nearly overcome with emotion as his Master's Master finishes and nods at him. The pride and compassion in her eyes come through in even the fuzzy hologram image from Kamino.

He looks up at his Master. His eyes are overcome as well. He hears a silent invocation within the training bond. _Thank you, my mother-of-the-hunt._

_You are welcome, my Hunter._

_Lucky_ , the learner thinks to himself.

 


End file.
